No Pretenses
by Countess De Eqlipse
Summary: Romances began in a glance, frighting and as exhilarating as a lion's roar. But in the end sends the individuals involved falling to earth, no net to catch them. Would their's be the same? Ending in nothing more than heartache and regret?


_Author: Countess De Eqlipse_

_Pairing: Mori/Haruhi_

_Chapters: 1/1_

_Rating: NC-17_

_Warning: Sexual Implications and sexual situations_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters involved in this fic. Not to say that I don't want to, but someone else came up with the idea before I could. Sucks to be me right?_

**Title: No Pretenses**

Times like this made the risks they took all worth the hassle. His movements were so graceful she nearly wept at the picture he presented, swaying to the soft music. The gentle beat ricocheted off the walls of the third music room around them.

'Here is where it all started,' never missing a step, she mused at how ironic it was. 'Many good things for me, started right here.'

The host club had been a blessing in disguise. True, they had dragged her into a number of unreal and often weird situations, but without that…how would she have met him?

Her lips parted in a short gasp before his lips took hers in a fervent kiss, tongue slipping pass teeth to bring hers into a heated tango. No one knew about this side of her – he was the one to force it into light, the female in her that whined from the fits of fancy most girls indulged every single day. Surprised wasn't quite the word that could encompass the shock felt when he, of all people, had confessed feelings for her.

All ponderings swiftly fled her mind as his teeth nipped a feverish path down the side of her neck, tugging deliciously on heated flesh.

For now, she would simply enjoy having him. At least for these moments and any that followed, he would be hers alone.

Years ago, she had learned all good things came to an end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A full year – only a little commotion, perhaps they had not guessed why he would not allow girls to touch him as they had before. The media was beginning to speculate. Was the man gay? If only they knew.

Stepping into his apartment, Haruhi set the extra keys on the small table near the door. Even without light, she knew the ins and outs of his home - he made sure of that. As she toed pass the couch – two paces to the right, he emerged from the bedroom, leaning casually against the door frame. His robe fell open slightly revealing skin, the stream of light behind him only served to outline his firm body. Breath catching in her throat for a moment, she stumbled, thrown off briefly.

A rare smile flitted over his pink lips as heather hues brightened with knowledge of her reaction. Without a word the ebony haired male swept her into strong arms, determined to give her exactly what she needed- intimacy, tenderness, passion…love.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fat drop of rain poured from the sky trailing the curve of slightly high cheek bones, disregarded - they didn't burn as her tears did. Hands clenched in anger, she ground her teeth, eyes narrowed. Thunder stilled this day, making no appearance this day.

"I gave you two years of my life…Is this it? Is this how we part ways?," a hand came up to silence any excuses, she needed to know.

The storm seemed to intensify, winds whipped against her wet skin, causing her shirt to stick. Her mouth nearly dropped as his eyebrows creased, the gray depths softening in a way she had not seen until now.

In seconds he was at her side, holding her flush. His hand slid down her side to grab her ass, hauling the slight bundle up to his height. Burying his face in her neck, he admitted -spoke the words he had been yearning to utter for far too long.

"My father tried to get me to date that girl," as expected the woman gave a startled jolt but his grasp kept her firmly in place, right where he wanted her. "You have nothing to fear. I love you."

His words caused a torrent of emotion to swell in her tiny form, sliding her arms around his neck, she clung to him. Pressing close, Haruhi sighed, warm breath fanning over Takashi's chilled skin.

"I love you too," she whispered into his ear.

Only that could explain her brash behavior – only those four little words could elucidate why she couldn't simply let him go. Haruhi knew that it would end for them; however, she couldn't make herself stop.

She had once read that all man kind – young and old, rich and poor, were slave to their emotions. At the time, the brunette had merely cast the thought aside. Maybe the man was not as daft as she recently assumed.

-----------------------------------------------------

The sun seemed to sink hesitantly below the horizon, reaching regretfully towards the rising moon, shadowing the flourishing meadow below. Long strands of plush, green grass shifted from side to side easily while flowers struggled to stand upright under the pressure of the oncoming breeze. Somehow the sight brought about thoughts of forbidden romance and love torn apart, at least to her it did.

According to stories, the sun and moon were once passionate lovers, forsaking all others. In a fit of rage the deities punished them, separating them for all eternity. But not before the sun tore apart the palace of gods for his lady love. Contrite and humbled by the damage, the gods and goddess gave the only things they could - a single promised glimpse of one another as the other disappeared to rest for a time and the moments when celestial bodies align, eclipses – which were few and far between. It was a sad tale, one that stuck with the woman - when their secret relationship began.

Would their ardor turn them into the fabled sun and moon when the media and jealous females vying for his attention caught on to their romance? Theoretically, it wouldn't be all that hard to tear them apart, at least until he took over the company. But would he fight for her?

Her lips twitched, twisting into a small smile, 'Yes, he would.'

Haruhi sighed, pressing her cheek into the hard yet soft planes of her companion's body as the winds picked up, blowing strands of caramel into rich chocolate hues. A warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her completely into his sculpted form - not for the first time she praised his training. Dainty fingers found their way to his arm, trailing over the corded muscles sent a shock of desire through her system.

Being held and enjoying it was something new, even after all this time – the concept was still foreign to Haruhi. The way he traced circles on the small of her back through the flimsy cotton dress caused pleasurable shivers that ended in searing heat below her belly button.

Shifting in his grasp, Haruhi brushed her lips over the exposed flesh, thanking him mentally for it. The skin was smooth, tasting lightly of mint – probably from the massage he had received earlier in the day after returning from training. Another chill of desire slithered down her spine causing goose bumps to surface on her slender arms.

"Haruhi," his deep baritone rolled over her, causing the young woman to shut her eyes for a moment, savoring the sound. "Do not tease." Despite his words, she could hear the undertone of emotion, longing.

She cast him the sly feminine glance that he alone was privy to as her fingers traced down his abdomen to play with the button on his pants. "I'm not teasing Takashi," she answered, chocolate depths catching smoky orbs, clearly expressing her intentions as her fingers slide further down to caress his hardened length through the black slacks.

There were no pretenses - Takashi was a man of few words and she was a woman who strived on honesty.

Scooping her into his arms, the kendo champion paused for a split second as she undid his pants and immediately plunged her hand into them, grasping his engorged cock. A silent groan beat in his chest as he made his way to a clearing, well hidden by the trees. A small rumble of pleasure sounded in her ears before Haruhi found herself trapped - his body and a Kikuzakura tree, hands pinned above her head by one of his.

A mewl of frustrated wanting spilled from her mouth as he shifted to stand between her legs, hiking them up to rest on his slender hips, causing her spring dress to bunch at her hips as he leisurely grazed his lips along the silken column of her neck.

No one was allowed to see this side of her, but him. She belonged with him, solely his to protect…

Takashi snapped his teeth together sharply on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, thrusting his hips to hers as she arched into his touch. Slowly, he began to grind against Haruhi, masculine pride filling him as she moaned, fingernails biting into the side of his hand. All after tonight she'd know it for certain, of this he was sure.

The sweetest of pleasures coursed through her veins, pumping through capillaries and arteries with every beat of her heart. Rocking her pelvis forward, Haruhi's tongue fought against his as his thrusts became more erratic.

This – this was always his undoing, watching the emotions wash over her beautiful features. The usual cynic realism washed from her face at the brink of completion. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, the woman bite down sharply on her plump lower lip, the shriek of rapture stalling in her throat at her insistence. She was the picture of an independent, stubborn woman even as he sent her world soaring above the clouds. A groan tumbled off his tongue as he ripped his lips away from hers – thighs shuddering and tense as her vaginal walls clamped down fiercely. A tremble slithered down his spine as his orgasm hit and he shot his hot seed inside her womb.

Releasing her wrists slowly, he snakes his long arms around her, holding her close as they calmed. The corner of his mouth tilted up when she wrapped herself around him, seeking to keep him close despite whatever reservation she always kept.

Leaning back slightly, he easily manages to pull up his pants with one hand while holding her in place. Waiting a few minutes he sets her down and helps put her dress back on. She really didn't know what she did to him.

Seating himself gracefully on the carpet of green, Takashi wasted no time in pulling her into his lap. Staring out into the faintly purple skies, the male felt tranquility filter into his bones and once again a barely seen lift of his lips was known. There was no better time then the present. Slipping his fingers into his pocket he produced a small, black velvet box and perched it in her lap. Takashi's chin rested on his shoulder as he watched her delicate hands flip open the box to reveal a simple golden band – three diamonds lined side to side, shined in the dim lighting provided by the nearby houses.

"My heart is yours," he explained, chuckling softly at her gasp "Will you marry me?"

Staring at the ring in her hands, she struggled to keep in touch with reality. A heavily breathed "Yes," was heard before she even registered it was her own voice. The ring was slipped into place; his hand cupped her cheek, tilting her head back to receive the heartfelt kiss.

Maybe, just maybe…They were meant to last.

------------------------------------------------------

My first Mori/Haruhi fic. Flames are annoying, especially anonymous flames. So don't even think it. Don't like it? Then move on. Uhm yeah, the lemon was cut i short /i . The full lemony oneshot will be on 


End file.
